Rainfall on the Lotus Flower
by Pink Pagoda
Summary: Raven may seem like a dark teenager...but inside is a girl who just wants to be understood.dedicated to totallyelf!Happy Birthday!


Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

Hey dudes and dudettes! This is my second teen titan fanfic and my first ever one shot! So please enjoy and also…please Review! If you wish to that is, if you don't want to then that's perfectly fine too.

Rainfall on the Lotus Flowers

No one ever knew. They all thought that she loved all things that were even remotely related to creepy. How misunderstood the dark teen was. Sure she did enjoy that stuff, but deep down she had a light heart… a sweet heart, sadly though that light heart had been weighed down by heavy thoughts.

There was a knock at the door. It seemed heavy. Perhaps it was the robotic one, coming to fetch her from her remorseful thoughts to eat a hot dinner… (most likely cold by now). The knocking continued until eventually the knocker decided that he wasn't going to get an answer.

_Maybe I should have gone out…maybe they're worried about me…especially after the show I put on today…_

(flashback to previous events of that day)

The wind blew off the ocean bringing with it a salty smell that parched Raven's mouth. Indeed she had been up there for a while, but don't be fooled, she wasn't meditating. The teenager merely enjoyed the sunrise view from the top of the tower. The sky appeared to be sunny now, but dark clouds in the corners of her vision were threatening to take over.

Remembering her parched mouth Raven made her way down into the main room of the tower. No one else was there, granted it was only 7:02(judging by the kitchen clock which was freakishly always right…probably Robin's doing).

After quenching her thirst she adjourned to her room. Even though she hadn't meditated she still felt peaceful. This would be a good day. She just knew it would be, and Raven was hardly ever wrong.

About an hour later she was snapped out of her happy daze by a knock on her door. She quietly got up checking her clock on the way…it was now 8:10. The knocker was none other than the green teen, Beast Boy. Mentally sighing once more Raven mustered the energy to ask: "What?"

"Oh! Um yah…breakfast is ready." Beast Boy said snapping out of a seemingly heavy daze. He had been gazing at her from the moment the door opened to the moment he turned around and left. He had to tear his eyes away from her or she would become suspicious of his actions.

Raven however was suspicious. Why had the green annoyance been staring at her? No matter, she had better things to care about, like focusing on the unnatural peace that now resided in her. She decided to go get breakfast and converse with the other titans, instead of just appearing, acquiring a mug of herbal tea and leaving.

After Raven entered the hallway she slowly made her way to the common room. The living room's circular couch had no one seated in it, but the kitchen was full of activity, which upon her arrival, had ceased. Apparently it wasn't a common occurrence for Raven to enter kitchen with a smile on her face. She seated herself at a bar stool and smiled peacefully at her friends seemingly oblivious to the cease in motion in front of her.

"So uh Raven…have a nice morning?" Robin had been the first to be brave enough to speak for fear of shattering the peaceful persona Raven had adopted.

"Oh, very nice indeed." Raven responded still oblivious to the tension in the room. She then turned to Beast Boy, who had been pouring a glass of soy milk (which he was now pouring onto the floor…), "That looks good can I have a glass?"

Now Beast Boy was beyond weirded out, had Raven just asked for a glass of soy milk? She was staring at him expectantly so maybe she had. Now she was seemingly mad…maybe he had better risk it and assume she had asked for a glass. Beast Boy just became aware of a hand waving in front of his face. "Yo BB, snap out of it man."

"huh…what? Oh yah sorry!" The bewildered teen then finished pouring the soy milk he had started with. After filling the remainder of the glass he placed it front of Raven with such haste, that immediately after placing it there (upon the swerve of turning) he tripped sending the his head into the bar's hard wood counter. After this everything was a blank. Until he woke up of course.

"I wonder…has Beast Boy been taken by the eternal sleep of the coma?" A female voice seemed to worry.

"Nope my scanners say he's fine, he just hit his head pretty hard, he should be waking up any minute…in fact he should be conscious right now!" Cyborg stated rather happily.

Beast Boy's eyes slowly opened. He discovered he was lying horizontally on what was probably the living room couch. "uggg…wha happened?" he asked rather slurred.

"Nothing major, you just slipped and hit your head against the counter." Cyborg replied stifling a laugh.

"Did Raven get her soy milk without injuries?" Beast Boy asked suddenly with worry in his voice. She already thought of him as an annoyance, he didn't want to be labelled a klutz as well.

"Yes, in fact she is consuming the milk of the soy plant with a large amount of vigour right now!" Starfire stated gleefully.

Indeed Raven, while waiting for Beast boy to wake up, as poised upon a bar stool supping the drink delightfully.

This made Beast Boy smile gleefully, "So…Raven…you like Soy Milk?" with a nod as a response he continued, "So…would you be willing to…uh…try tofu?" and as soon as he ceased speech he covered his face with his hands. Raven would surely get angry at him for going so far.

On the contrary, apparently Raven had decided to become a little more lenient with what she consumed. "Sure Beast Boy, I can't say I won't like until I try it, so why not."

"Coming right u-" But sadly the once in a life time opportunity was stopped in it's tracks by the titans alarm system.

Robin immediately headed for the control panel and started typing. Then turned around and informed his fellow crime fighters that there was trouble in the downtown area of the city.

On their way to the intended battle field the clouds were threatening to let loose a shower that would douse the whole city in heavy rain drops…They hoped it wouldn't because that would make the battle a whole lot harder. At least most of them didn't want the sky to let loose it's torrents of rain.

Once they reached the site ready for combat, all of them paused. No one was there. Not even the usual civilians in dire need of rescuing.

"Dude, maybe it was a false alarm." Beast Boy voicing what was on everyone's minds.

"Indeed, I agree with Beast Boy, maybe the alarm was falsely triggered?" Starfire inquired.

"No…who would go through all the trouble to stage a false alarm…unless it was a trap." Ultimately Robin was correct. The only part that he didn't get was WHO the perpetrator was. He was running through all the villains that they encountered before that would be harsh enough to do this to them when his thoughts were interrupted by an explosion (that blew up half the block…).

The explosion was caused by none other than… a civilian! This is what the person appeared to be. He looked as a normal street person (sans the explosives…). But whoever he was the teen titans were going to take him down, that was for sure. At least according to Robin. Raven however didn't look to sure.

The others launched themselves into battle while Raven stood dumbstruck in the middle of battle field. She was stricken. Was this the same man she had seen before? As the sky let loose the storm it had been holding she ran, leaving a wild twist of pavement (due to her wild emotions) in her wake. Tears threatened to fall down her face.

Having just stopped the slightly insane lunatic from blowing apart the other half the block, Beast Boy's attentions were brought to the freakishly twisting road behind him. In the distance he could see Raven jumping off the ground. She was headed for the titans tower. In a sudden outburst of worry, he changed into a raven (ironically) and followed her. The others were currently occupied by imprisoning the "civilian" and therefore didn't notice the drama happening nearby.

Meanwhile Beast boy wasn't having much luck catching up with Raven. Not only did she have a large head start, but flying in the rain isn't that easy.

Finally, upon reaching the roof of the titans tower, Raven stopped. Beast Boy was only just now touching down on the roof. In the meantime, Raven had seated herself into the lotus position, to calm her emotions.

Beast Boy cautiously approached Raven and sat beside her. He knew she needed her meditation right now to calm herself, but he also need answers. Why had Raven run away? Usually she was the main key to their success. Instead she left them to quell the insane lunatic's rampage on their own.

Eventually she lowered herself so she was seated on the ledge of the tower. She then opened her (previously tightly) closed eyes. Raven just then became aware of Beast Boy's presence. He then decided that this was a good time to begin the barrage of questions.

"So…Raven…why'd you run away?" he asked cautiously. Just because he was going to question her didn't mean that he wasn't going to play it safe.

"I…I knew that man." She stated simply.

Beast Boy's face obviously showed the emotion of surprise. Then collecting himself, he asked another question, "How'd you know that crazy loony?"

"I saw him once in the park…" Raven faltered, did Beast Boy really want to hear this, or was he just going to tease her afterwards?

"Go on!" the green teen persisted a little more eagerly than intended. Raven never told him anything other than to shut up, so he took his chance.

Looking slightly surprised Raven continued. "Well, I saw him in the park once, about a month ago. He was with a woman and two children. I assume they were his children. Because he made them smile. Then he would do something like that…I just COULDN'T STAND IT!" loosing her emotions once again, the nearby basketball inflated then exploded with a small pop. Obviously Raven had noticed, and had contained it in time. Then she started to cry, her tears mixing with the rain.

This surprised Beast Boy. Usually Raven was so contained. Usually she would just scoff at anything remotely sappy. But here she was crying to heavens about a man who obviously abandoned his family for the life of crime.

"Listen…Raven, it's okay… I understa-" but for the second time that day he was cut off . Raven jumped and leered. Without any warning she shouted "YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND! NEVER!" and with that Raven started running and jumped off the ledge of the tower. She then lowered herself to her window, jarred it open, flew in, the shut it behind her, curtains and all…

End flashback

And now here she was. Moping in her own self pity. Then she heard another knock. This knock was softer then the last. It somehow drew her to it. Then somehow she found herself at the door. It then opened for her, revealing the second knocker to be Beast Boy.

He had a violet clasped tightly in his hand. Beast Boy then thrust it at her probably intending it to be a peace offering. She took the violet with one swift motion.

"Look…Raven I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have said I understood, 'cause I don't I-" and again he was cut off, But this time he didn't mind so much.

"No. I'm sorry. I should've never said you didn't understand. I know nothing about you. You probably do, I just don't know it." Raven breathed in heavily, picking at the petals of the violet.

"You know, Raven your right. You don't know anything about me. But I don't know anything about you. Can I change that?" he asked intending the repair the damage he had caused.

"You know, I would like to get to know you better. If you are willing to do the same." Raven countered. If she was going to spill her past, then so was he.

"Alright, but first you have to answer one more question." With a nod of consent from Raven he continued, "Why did that man turning on his family hurt you so bad… I mean it was sad, but you seemed so…" he trailed off, not wanting to make her mad.

Raven thought for a moment then answered quietly, "It hurt me so bad because those children would end up like me. Fatherless I mean. Sure I have a father, But not a real one, he only had me to bring on destruction. Now those kids won't have a father because he gave his fatherhood up to be a criminal."

"Wow, I had no idea…"

"Well now you do."

"So Raven…what's you favourite flower?" Beast Boy randomly asked.

"WHAT? How is that relevant with anything?" Raven asked ultimately confused.

"I was just wondering, and I thought it would take your mind off your despair." He responded

In all actuality this made sense. They were supposed to be getting to know each other. So she gave in.

"It's a lotus." She stated simply lowering her eyes, looking at the violet cupped in her hands.

"A lotus? Really? You know I always thought it would be violet…well I guess I wrong again."

"You weren't totally wrong, I like violets, but you only assumed they would be my favourite. You didn't bother to find out why lotuses are my favourite flower." Raven still didn't bother to raise her eyes from the mangled flower.

"I give then, why is the lotus your favourite flower?" Beast Boy asked casually.

"Because..."she paused taking a breath, "because it reminds me of peace, hense the 'lotus position'."

"Well you know that's pretty cool, really intriguing…" he trailed off leaving his thoughts to wander to parts unknown to Raven.

Then, just as random as Beast Boy's comment about flowers Raven muttered a question, which at first, was too quiet to hear.

"What was that Raven?" Beast Boy really wanted to know what her question was, he had been asking so many, that he thought it was her turn.

"Ummm, is there anything you like…Beast Boy?" This question caught him off guard. But then he realized she wasn't asking him if he liked HER…she just wanted to get to know him.

Raven noticed that he looked slightly disappointed and wondered why. For such an intriguing and bright teen, sometimes she was so oblivious of what was right in front of her.

Then remembering that she had asked a question, Beast Boy answered, "Well I really liked the weather today."

She was stricken. The happy-go-lucky comic relief guy liked something other than constant sunshine? Raven's surprise must have showed on her face because Beast Boy provided an explanation.

"I like rain because…it's a difference from the usual sunshine and…OH MAN! WHAT TIME IS IT!" his serious calm mood had just changed to one of excitement.

"Uh, 9:10…why?" Raven asked quite bewildered.

"Because I want to show you something." Was the simple answer that Raven received. And with the last simple reply, Beast Boy took her hand and whisked her off in the direction of the roof.

"Beast Boy what could you possibly want to sho-" Then as the door burst open, her questions were answered. What a sight to behold. After the rain the clouds had left leaving a clear sky to let the stars to show off there light. Raven gasped.

"That's what I wanted to show you…and that's why I love rain so much…because it leaves the sky clear at night so you can see the stars."

Raven hadn't been totally wrong about today. Sure it had been a little disheartening at times, but gazing at these stars made up for it.

"So Raven…do you really wanna try tofu?"

The End

This Story is dedicated my dear friend totallyelf. Hope you enjoyed that. I had fun writing that. Happy Birthday totallyelf!

-Pink Pagoda


End file.
